


Fight or Die

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Canon-Typical Violence, Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Moral Dilemmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: Yamamoto is forced to rethink his morals after confessing to Hibari.





	Fight or Die

_"You're too weak."_

_Yamamoto laughed, attempting to sit up but he just couldn't find the strength._

_Hibari looked down on him with a scathing look and the last thing Yamamoto saw was the mans foot before everything went dark._

 

===

 

"Welcome back, Yamamoto!" Ryohei and Tsuna shouted.

"Haha, thanks everyone," Yamamoto replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"What's wrong with you? Getting all beat up like that," Gokudera scoffed."Something could've happened to the tenth while you were away."

Yamamoto just laughed back, apologizing to them.

The rest of the day went on as usual, everyone going to their respective class with a bit of fun in between.

At lunch, Yamamoto started for the roof where everyone always met to eat lunch together. Reborn jumped out in front of him as he made his way out of his class, hopping on his shoulder with a smile.

"Hey, kiddo!" Yamamoto said to him with a smile.

"I'm glad you're back," he responded."Though I feel like you could've gone about things a different way to leave you less injured."

Yamamoto smiled and it was different from his usual ones. This one was small and intimate."Yeah, but I wouldn't be able to respect myself any longer if I hurt the one I love."

"So you told him?"

"Yeah..." Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck."Though it didn't go too well."

"You were rejected?"

"Looks like it."

Silence filled between the two of them. Reborn wasn't the best at love advice, since he was more of a one night stand kind of guy, so he didn't have enough experience to properly help Yamamoto and he wasn't good with tears so he was hoping this conversation wouldn't come to that.

"Are you still going to pursue him or stop now while you still have all your arms and legs?" Reborn asked as they reached the staircase up to the roof.

"I'm going to try again," Yamamoto replied."Hopefully he'll think it over and have different thoughts tomorrow."

"Hopefully."

 

===

 

"Hello?" Yamamoto said hesitantly, peering into the Disciplinary Committee room in search of Hibari.

He did find Hibari, sitting at his usual desk at the far end of the room, but what surprised him was Dino, who sat on one of Hibari's couches with one of his bodyguards behind him.

He waved at Yamamoto with a smile."Ciao, Yamamoto!"

"Dino!" Yamamoto greeted back with shock, going over to him."When did you get here?"

"Just a couple hours ago," he replied."I was planning on seeing you guys after I paid my disciple a visit."

Hibari just grumbled back at him, quickly turning to Yamamoto's direction."What are you doing here, Yamamoto Takeshi?" he asked.

"Ah, well..." Yamamoto droned off, scratching the back of his head."It's sort of..." He looked at Dino, then back to Hibari.

"Private?" Dino asked, starting to get up."Should I leave?"

"No," Hibari said, shocking the both of them. Dino slowly sat back down.

Yamamoto was confused. Hibari knew what he was going to say, right? He knew what he wanted to talk to him about yet he wanted Dino to stay? Was he trying to avoid the topic or was it something else?

"Say it," Hibari commanded, staring straight at Yamamoto with intensity. It scared him a bit but that was Hibari for you. It was appealing, in a weird way.

Yamamoto hesitated speaking his mind. Should he really be doing this in Dino's presence? What kind of crazy test was this?

But Yamamoto didn't want to go back empty handed. He needed to see if Hibari's feelings had changed.

"I still love you, Hibari."

If Dino was drinking something, this would be the moment he spit it out.

"And even though you rejected me before, I'm not going to give up."

_Wait, this had happened before? What the hell was going on?_

"So, please go out with me, Hibari!"

Dino was in such shock he couldn't speak. Yamamoto loved Hibari? He had even asked him out before?

"You're still too weak." It sounded almost like Hibari was scolding him, like a father to his son."I don't associate with herbivores."

Yamamoto looked down in pain. _So it was still no good?_

"Hibari!" Dino scolded, sitting up with anger.

"But things change and you can either learn from mistakes or make more," Hibari said."Pick one, Yamamoto Takeshi."

Was he saying that Yamamoto had a chance? It's small but maybe, just maybe...

"I'll be back," Yamamoto said, staring at Hibari one last time before turning to leave."Bye, Dino."

"I'll stop by later, Yamamoto," Dino said back, trying not to be deterred by their conversation.

Yamamoto smiled, reaching for the door.

"That's a nice wound, Yamamoto," Hibari said, referring to the last wound Hibari inflicted on him that had yet to heal. It was a bite mark on his neck, done right after Yamamoto's confession before he was beaten until he passed out."It suits you."

Yamamoto put his hand over the wound, blushing brightly as he quickly left the room.

Dino sighed."That's so sly of you, Hibari, using your master like that."

"You wanted to know what I was planning, didn't you?" Hibari asked, turning his chair so he didn't have to stare at Dino and his disgusting bodyguard anymore."It's been my win from the beginning."

Dino sighed. _Love isn't a game, is it?_

 

===

 

It had been one week. One week without Hibari and one week full of baseball. They were at the heart of the season and if they didn't win these next few games then they would be out until next season.

Yamamoto strived for success. He wanted to continue playing as long as he could because he loved the game.

"Do you have practice again today, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked at one of their later breaks.

"Yeah," Yamamoto responded."Season's coming to an end so we need to work hard."

"Baseball junkie," Gokudera growled."You better make our meeting tonight!"

"Meeting?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Uhh, yeah..." Tsuna mumbled sheepishly."It's not really a meeting, though. Reborn just suggested all of the Guardians get together since it's been so long."

"Everyone?" Yamamoto questioned. Did this mean Hibari would be there? He would go either way but if he could see Hibari after so long that would be a plus.

"Well, Reborn refuses to let Lambo come and Chrome might come in Mukuro's place. I doubt Hibari will show up so it will probably just be the three of us and Ryohei."

Yamamoto expected as much. Hibari didn't like to be around people, especially the rest of the Guardians. He might've come if they were fighting some other enemy but other than that he was keen on keeping out of their affairs.

"I'll stop by after practice as long as coach doesn't keep us back too long," Yamamoto responded.

Gokudera scoffed."Might as well just live on that field."

"Sorry, sorry." Yamamoto chuckled sheepishly.

 

===

 

Yamamoto packed up his gear for the day, putting it in his locker as he changed back into his uniform, hair still wet from his shower beforehand.

He went to leave, but a certain presence stopped him. It was outside the locker room, seeming relaxed but he couldn't tell for sure. On edge, he opened the door, looking to his right to see none other than the president of the disciplinary committee himself.

"Hibari?" Yamamoto asked."What are yo-"

A tonfa was swung in his direction and Yamamoto quickly ducked down from the attack. Hibari retaliated, kneeing Yamamoto in the stomach, causing him to curl over in pain.

He fell back, driving his back painfully into the door handle."Ow..." he groaned, rubbing his back while attempting to get up again.

However, Hibari wouldn't let him. He swung another tonfa at Yamamoto and this time Yamamoto couldn't dodge. It was slammed into his face, making him fall onto the ground in pain.

"Where's your weapon?" Hibari asked and all Yamamoto could do is groan. Hibari kicked him lightly, waiting for Yamamoto's response.

"A-At my...house," Yamamoto responded with a small moan, attempting to get up again but he was shaking too hard.

"You need to keep your weapon on you at all times," Hibari said back, watching with lowered eyes as Yamamoto struggled to get up.

Yamamoto chuckled."Even in the shower?"

"Yes," Hibari responded back seriously, not getting the joke.

Now Yamamoto had a strange image of Hibari in the shower holding his tonfa's. It wasn't as sexy as he hoped it would've been, though he would probably jerk off to it when he got home.

"Are you going to Tsuna's meeting after this?" Yamamoto asked, finally getting up. He brushed himself off, picking up his bag.

"I don't like crowding."

"Thought so," Yamamoto laughed back."Well, I need to go cause Tsuna's expecting me."

"Not yet," Hibari said."What do you need to say first?"

Yamamoto had no idea."Goodnight?" He guessed.

Hibari didn't respond but the way he put his tonfa's up in his typical battle stance told Yamamoto he had answered wrongly.

_He couldn't want to..._

"Prepare yourself to be bitten to death, Yamamoto Takeshi." And then Hibari came at him again and Yamamoto was powerless against him.

Because he didn't want to hurt the one he loved.

 

===

 

Yamamoto didn't end up making Tsuna's meeting. Hibari kept him back, fighting Yamamoto one sidedly until he almost passed out. At that point, Yamamoto just wanted to go home so he did just that.

His parents had been concerned about all his injuries but he had come back with worse and most of them were covered by his clothes anyways.

He wished Hibari would go a little lighter on him, but he had never seen Hibari hold back when he was fighting so he didn't expect him to be any different for Yamamoto.

At least Hibari was paying attention to him in his own twisted way.

 

===

 

It was two more encounters later, both involving less talking a more of Yamamoto getting beat up, that Hibari decided to take some type of initiative.

They were back in the committee room, which should just be dubbed Hibari's by now, and Yamamoto had just taken a harsh beating. Most of the damage went into his stomach and legs so he lied flat on his back on Hibari's couch, eyes slowly closing as he silently hoped the man wouldn't kick him out. He seriously couldn't move.

But they had developed a serene silence as Hibari shuffled through papers at his desk and Yamamoto's breathing started to grow heavier with each passing minute.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," Hibari started suddenly."Though your idealism has come to amuse me, it will you do no help in your current situation."

"Idealism?" Yamamoto's voice rasped. His throat hurt more than it should."I thought you told me I could keep chasing after you. Did..." He got nervous."Did I interpret that wrong?"

"No." The papers stopped moving."But I wasn't talking about something so insignificant. I mean your desire to stay weak, to hide with the herbivores when you are so clearly the opposite."

Sometimes Hibari's words could be insanely confusing, this was one of those times.

"A carnivore?" Yamamoto questioned, laughing a bit though it hurt his stomach so he stopped almost instantly."I don't really get what you're trying to say, Hibari."

Suddenly Hibari was in front of him, staring Yamamoto down with cold, darkening features. Though his face still remained stoic he seemed extremely pissed off."'I don't want to hurt the man I love', is it? That's so very pathetic of you, Yamamoto."

_Did Reborn tell him?_

"Eh?" Yamamoto attempted another laugh."I thought it was quite valiant of me."

"No," Hibari countered, but it sounded more like a fact."It's the reason herbivores remain herbivores. To protect, sometimes you must hurt. Would you chose me and destroy the world? Yes, defending yourself and your kin comes first, but in the big picture it is only secondary."

"Sorta like killing with kindness?"

Hibari smiled, the first ever genuine one Yamamoto has ever seen. It sent his heart pounding into overdrive and his brain spiraling, body twitching and flushing as he had no idea what to do.

Then Hibari leaned in, brushing back some of Yamamoto's hair and kissing him softly on the lips. He pulled back slowly, eyes on his the whole time."I don't need someone by my side who isn't prepared to kill me at any given moment, so don't disappoint me, Yamamoto."

As Hibari went back to his desk, Yamamoto couldn't snap out of his daze, lips still tingling as a carnivorous feeling reached deep inside his chest.

Kill Hibari...hell, he wasn't even sure he could beat him in a fair fight let alone kill him. But Hibari's words were sound and Yamamoto didn't want to think about them for even a moment.

Kill Hibari...

That was something he couldn't do.

 

===

 

Call Yamamoto a coward but he couldn't face Hibari after those words. He was sure Hibari understood, those were hefty words and he didn't know if he could handle them. No matter how much his brain picked at them he couldn't bring himself to reflect further. It was like there was something inside him he couldn't bring himself to look at.

"You're looking tense," Reborn noted, sitting next to Yamamoto as he watched Tsuna, Ryohei, and Gokudera talk and fight from a distance.

Yamamoto laughed."Yeah, Gokudera's been yelling at me because of it all week." He sighed, foreign look in his eyes.

"It's not good to let your guard down," Reborn said."Makes you an unwanted target."

"Haha, I'm sure I'm not that desired."

Reborn looked up at Yamamoto."Is it Hibari?" he asked. As much as he didn't want to breach the subject, he knew it had to be done. His friends were too young and innocent, family was never good to talk to when it came to love (they always had too many mixed feelings), so other than Dino—who was busy as Italy—Reborn knew he was the only option.

Yamamoto closed his eyes with a small smile."He wants me to kill him." He suddenly stopped, finding fault in his words."Wai-no! I mean...he wants me to be able to kill him, if it comes to that." Yamamoto sighed again."I don't think I could do it."

Reborn understood where both of them were coming from, but more so Hibari. The life ahead of them was the path of a mafia and in the heat of battle the worst thing to do was waste time on secondary missions. But for Hibari to be thinking so far ahead...He was good for Yamamoto. It would be strengthening for him to learn how to make the hard decision under the kind Dame-Tsuna.

"I chose to train you for a reason, Yamamoto," Reborn said instead, standing himself up on tiny feet."You have the makings of a fine hitman."

And with that, he was gone.

 

===

 

After Reborn's words, Yamamoto finally let himself really think about what Hibari wanted from him. The thought of killing him, killing anyone, left a sick feeling in his stomach for all the wrong reasons.

When Yamamoto thought about it, _really_ thought about it, he knew that he could do it. He knew that somewhere deep inside him was someone rational enough to kill Hibari if it meant saving many others. Hibari had seen this and Reborn as well. Perhaps, even...

"Dino," Yamamoto looked him straight in the eye."Do you think I could kill somebody?"

Dino startled."Eh? Where did this come from?"

"Just wondering..."

"Did something happen with Tsuna?" He looked concerned."Or perhaps Hibari said something to you..."

"Haha, you caught me..." Yamamoto rubbed the side of his neck."I've just been thinking a bit about all this mafia stuff." Because this wasn't just pretend anymore."Reborn's been training me a bit and then Hibari had to go and say something like that..."

"'Something like that'?"

"'I don't need someone by my side who isn't prepared to kill me at any given moment'."

Dino looked concerned, yet Yamamoto could tell he was thinking over it seriously."Reborn told me from the beginning that he had his eye on you, and he could see your potential in becoming a hitman. I didn't understand him at first, because you were only a middle school student then, but the more I saw you fight the more I came to agree with him. You really are a natural-born hitman, Yamamoto."

Then Dino looked him straight in the eye."You could kill somebody, but that doesn't mean you have to. Nobody's pushing you. The choice will always be yours."

Yamamoto understood well enough, but he didn't want to kill.

"Thank you, Dino."

The guilt may just kill him.

 

===

 

Yamamoto still refused to see Hibari, couldn't even hear his name without flinching. He knew Hibari wouldn't wait forever but he didn't want to succumb to his words. If he was willing to kill Hibari he would be no less than a killer himself, wouldn't he?

He wasn't ready, would never be ready to face such a thing and still go about his day like normal. Lying under a thin veil of calm filled with lies as he lied to his friends, casually played baseball with his teammates, and went home every day to tell his parents school was great and nothing was wrong.

He was a giant idiot. He could never do such a thing.

"Son."

Yamamoto looked up from his seat at the counter to his dad."What is it?"

There was a short pause before he spoke, eyes trained on Yamamoto, looking deep into him.

"Sometimes people have to do things they don't like but that doesn't mean that they're wrong. Change is scary. Just know I wont think any less of you."

Oh.

_Oh._

Suddenly Yamamoto realized this was what he had been waiting for. This firm resolve. This recognition of what his actions would entail. This acceptance.

"Thank you, old man," was all Yamamoto could choke out.

 

===

 

Two long and torturous weeks later Yamamoto found himself standing outside of the Disciplinary Committees room, in heavy contemplation on whether or not he should enter. He knew he should just walk inside and finally tell Hibari all the thoughts and feelings that have been running past his mind while they were apart but on the other had he was scared.

Scared of the game Hibari was playing. Scared of rejection. Scared Hibari had moved on.

Shaky hands finally reached the door, slowly sliding it open and the whole time he felt like he was drowning, reaching the bottom of the ocean to never come up again.

Yamamoto hesitantly peeked inside."Hib-"

There was an attack to his left and Yamamoto swiftly dodged, rolling onto the ground and taking a defensive pose, ready to take on whatever enemy awaited him. His eyes widened, finding it was Hibari, and a great deal of tension dispersed from him at the sight, knowing it wasn't someone unknown or from one of the many rival mafia groups they coerced with.

Hibari moved to strike him again and Yamamoto wasted no time grabbing his sword and moving to meet his blow. Tonfa met katana with a single, loud clash and Hibari had a look of suprise on his face which quickly etched into a wicked smirk.

They both broke away and Yamamoto could already feel himself panting at the intense air in the room. But for Hibari's next attack he slipped his tonfa away and instead aimed for Yamamoto's lips, crashing his own against his in a heated passion.

Yamamoto dropped his sword in utter shock as he was sent falling backwards under Hibari."W-Waa," Yamamoto groaned unintelligibly."Hibari?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed but he didn't let him go."I assume I've got your answer, Yamamoto." He spoke with such confidence."Are you ready to become a carnivore?" _Are you ready to become mine?_

"Eh? I thought I already was..." Yamamoto mumbled off with a chuckle.

"Not yet." Hibari kissed him again, sending another spiral of nerves through Yamamoto."But soon."

And then he took him. Yamamoto, the whole time, was a stuttering, mumbling mess and completely unsure of what to do with himself. As Hibari stripped and moved all over him all he could do was turn into putty under him, attempting to keep up with Hibari's quickened pace but knowing it was impossible.

Still, it was amazing. Hibari panting, sweating, and looking borderline desperate above him was enough to set a fire full of desire inside him that simply wouldn't stop burning. For Yamamoto to make someone so proud and regal like Hibari look like that was an accomplishment in its own right.

Hibari knew exactly what he was doing, what he wanted, and how to get what he wanted. Yamamoto had never felt such pleasure before in his life and didn't want it to end, desperately holding Hibari close and never wanting to let go. They were finally together and Yamamoto couldn't be happier.

Each touch was an electric shock, each kiss was like sucking on honey, and as Yamamoto climaxed he felt that he had never been happier, never wanted anyone so badly in his life. Yamamoto felt like he just had a glimpse of heaven.

"Don't forget this, Yamamoto Takeshi," Hibari murmured against his skin."You're mine now...and I am yours."

 

===

 

"Hey, Yamamoto!" Tsuna waved at him, bright smile on his face as he ran over to greet him along with Gokudera and Reborn.

"Good morning, Tsuna! Morning, Gokudera!" Yamamoto replied back cheerfully. Tsuna and Reborn greeted him back and Gokudera just mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"You seem happier, Yamamoto," Tsuna noticed."Did something happen?"

"Probably just hit a home run or something the other day," Gokudera mumbled."Baseball idiot."

Yamamoto laughed, rubbing the side of his neck."I don't know," he said."I probably just slept well last night."

"Probably?!" Gokudera raged. Tsuna pulled him back from attacking Yamamoto, looking nervous about the whole affair and Reborn huffed, jumping onto his favorite spot on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"It's best you cover your neck today," he said quietly so that the other two idiots didn't hear him. He tugged on Yamamoto's collar."Looks like you go attacked by a wild, carnivorous beast."

Yamamoto turned bright red, hiding his face in one of his hands as he pulled the collar of his shirt together with the other."Maa, Hibari, what am I supposed to do with you?" he mumbled, audible strain in his voice.

Reborn smiled.

_A fine hitman indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Yamamoto's always been my favorite Reborn character and Reborn saying he was a natural-born hitman has always stuck with me. I think under Reborn's teachings he could do it but he would have to set aside his morals which remains the big question.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
